A Very Cullen Christmas: Lights, Pianos and Igloos
by bemylullaby
Summary: Join the Cullens as they trim the tree, open presents and play in the snow. Written for jandco and wtvoc's "A Very Cullen Christmas" contest. A collaboration between bemylullaby & katiemcullen.


**Disclaimer: We do not own Nessie, it's not like we would want to anyways, she belongs to Edward and Bella who belong to Stephenie Meyer along with all the other Cullens, Hales, Charlie and the pack. Oh and all the other vampires! We don't own anything accept for nights left unslept writing the holiday merriment and two minds in the gutter.**

* * *

**Alice POV:**

"Alice, you know this is ridiculous." Edward complained as he set the dusty box on the floor in the living room. "We're only going to be here for a couple days, then it'll just have to get packed up again. There's no need to decorate."

_Whatever, Edward. Shouldn't you be going somewhere?_ I thought.

"I have time. Besides Bella's outside in the cottage with Ness. She's trying to spend as much time with her before Charlie takes her for the night. You know how she gets."

"I do know. Anyways, thank you for helping with the boxes." I thankfully said as I opened the first box. I rummaged through the contents. Stockings, nutcrackers, little snowmen figurines, then I found what I was looking for, a box of twinkling white lights for the tree.

"_Alice, how did you manage to do this?" he questioned as he stood right in front of me. The red strand of lights he'd already untangled was wrapped up in his hand._

"_Well, I wanted to decorate the tree. The white lights didn't quite do it, so I went for the red. I plugged them in and they didn't work. So I tried to find the one that was burnt out, somewhere in the process I got a bit…tangled." I explained. _

"_You decorate the tree dressed like…" he took another look at me. His eyes lingered on the red lace and the satin ribbons that were laced up my legs. "…that"_

_I smirked as I took a step towards him. "Only for you baby." I whispered trailing my hand down his chest. I slipped it down his pants, stroking his hardened length. _

A smirk appeared on my lips.

"Alice, please..." Edward groaned rubbing his temples. "…can you control your thoughts? Keep them to yourself."

"I can't help the visions Edward, the visions know all." I spat back as I started to think where that red satin number I'd seen was hidden in my closet.

"Alice, please…" he growled.

"Stay out of my head then!"

"It's a little hard when your thoughts are so--"

"Daddy!" Renesmee cried as she came running into the house from the back door, shaking the snow off her coat. "It's snowing."

"Ness, watch where you're shaking the snow off honey." Bella exclaimed walking in the door, Jacob hot on her heels, an overnight bag in hand.

Renesmee giggled as Edward picked her up and twirled her around in circles. "Are you ready to go see Grandpa Charlie?" he asked as he cradled her in his arms.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed as she squirmed her way out of her arms, running towards me. I kneeled down and held my arms out to catch her. She ran right into my arms, placing her small hand on my cheek.

Images of Emmett outside wandering around in circles, pausing every so often to think about something, as he sang "Deck the Halls" filled my mind. I could hear Edward's laugh.

"Your Uncle Em is funny, huh?" I asked.

She just giggled in agreement before running to Jacob. My thoughts drifted to the vision of Jasper and I _trimming_ the tree and Edward flinched.

"Let's get going on you guys. We're supposed to meet Charlie soon" Edward exclaimed as he ushered Bella, Nessie and Jacob out the door.

Pretty soon the house was empty. Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob were off meeting Charlie. Rosalie and Emmett mentioned something about hunting and Mt. Rainer. Carlisle and Esme were well, who knew where they were, all I knew is they were gone. Jasper was in his office.

I took one last look in the mirror, before putting my "vision" in motion. The red satin corset I was wearing contrasted beautifully against my ivory skin and I had paired it with red lace boy shorts that were laced with black ribbon on the sides. I ran my hands down my legs, wrapping the red satin ribbon around. I attached it to the brand new pair of stilettos I bought.

_Perfect._

I glided over to the stereo and turned it on. Sounds of familiar Christmas songs filled the room. I picked the tangled strand of Christmas lights out of the box and plugged them into the wall. The twinkling white lights lit up on cue. I pulled the wooden stool towards the tree and careful started to drape the lights around the tree.

Stepping off the stool, I stepped back. The lights were perfect, but it was missing something.

Color.

I smirked, remembering the vision I'd had earlier.

_Of course! The lights were red twinkling lights._

Opening the box Edward had carried in I carefully shifted through the contents and found the mangled strand of red lights. Pulling them out I walked over to the wall socket and plugged them in. The lit up dimly for a second and then died.

_Damn! A light bulb must be out. _

I found the replacement bulbs and started my search of the dead light bulb. One by one I pulled the bulb out and replaced them. After several minutes, the strand was still dead. I looked down and noticed somewhere in the mayhem of dead bulbs I managed to tangle myself up in the lights. A grin appeared on my face.

"Ugh!" I screamed loud enough that Jasper could hear from upstairs. I heard the shuffling of papers and the door creep open.

"Alice? Everything okay down there? You seem…frustrated." he called out.

"Help?" I whimpered. In a flash Jasper's body appeared in the living room.

"What seems to be the…" his voice trailed off. His eyes scoured my body. Taking a step forward he placed his hand on my shoulder. His touch soothing every bone in my body.

"I'm a little tangled, Jasper. Do you think you could help me out?" I flirted.

He took a deep breath. "Of course, Alice." He grazed his fingers along my shoulder reaching what looked to be the start of the strand. The song changed and I immediately recognized the tune. Perfect.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_  
Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Slowly Jasper started to untangle the lights around my body. Every so often he would leave a trail of kisses along my skin.

"Alice, how did you manage to do this?" he questioned as he stood right in front of me. The red strand of lights he'd already untangled was wrapped up in his hand.

"Well, I wanted to decorate the tree. The white lights didn't quite do it, so I went for the red. I plugged them in and they didn't work. So I tried to find the one that was burnt out, somewhere in the process I got a bit…tangled." I explained.

"You decorate the tree dressed like…" he took another look at me. His eyes lingered on the red lace and the satin ribbons that were laced up my legs. "…that"

I smirked as I took a step towards him. "Only for you baby." I whispered trailing my hand down his chest. I slipped it down his pants, stroking his hardened length.

_Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list_

A strong wave of seduction washed over my body as I felt Jasper's strong hands quickly untangle the remaining lights off my body. His hands quickly found my thighs as he lifted me up off the ground, resting on his hips. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

His lips immediately crashed onto mine. I could feel the hot, wet feeling of his tongue brushing against my lips, begging for entrance.

_  
Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's not a lot  
I've been an angel all year  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

My fingers played with the hem of his shirt, tracing small circles along his skin. He groaned. I slowly inched the material up his torso, bending down to reach his chest, kissing and nibbling. His hands met mine and quickly tossed the shirt of his head. I allowed my fingers to trace the small crescent mark on his chest.

He scooped me up into his arms placing me softly onto the couch. A wave of passion overtook my body. Crashing his body against mine I could feel his _need_ for this. I wrapped my legs around his waist once more, grinding against him. He let out a strong moan. 

Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
Sign your 'X' on the line  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

He moved his kisses from my jaw down my neck. His breath fanned against my skin sending shivers through my body. The kisses continued to my shoulders stopping at the rise of my breasts that were pressed against the satin. His fingers traced the red satin before placing both hands at the top and with in a solid motion the material was torn in half. His mouth ravished my breasts, sucking and teasing.

"Jasper…please." I whimpered.

His hand trailed down my sides to my legs. Caressing my leg softly, it quickly fell from his hips. The ribbons wrapped around my legs were quickly untied and the shoes tossed to the floor. I could feel his touch as his fingers brushed against my pulsing center. A moan escaped my lips as he slowly dipped his fingers into me. He started pumping slowly. His lips found the nape of my neck sucking on it lightly. I could feel my insides tighten against him.

He groaned. "Do you like that, Alice?"

"Ye-s" I panted.

"I said, do you like that?" he demanded, clearly wanting a more declarative answer.

"Yes!" I cried, certain.

"Jasper…I'm…" I moaned. His motions became quicker, his kisses passionate and deeper and a wave of lust washed over my body. His actions responded to my needs, setting up to be kicked off my edge. Jasper's other hand ran up between my breasts stroking me up and down the planes of my body. He latched his lips onto my nipple, twisting, nipping and torturing. Loud whimpers forced their way through me. My hips bucked under his body as I reached my release, I called his name.

_  
Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me_

I pushed his body against the couch, my hands fumbling with the button of his jeans, pushing them down with his boxers down to his knees as he kicked them off. Straddling his hips I could feel his length lingering at my entrance. I slowed lowered myself onto him.

"Alice…" he cried. His hands flew to my hips as he guided them. Our hips picked up I rhythm as we moved perfectly together. Each movement we made, we made together. I felt his muscles tense as he gripped me harder, grinding into me. My eyes rolled back into my head as I rode out his waves of pleasure after mine, leaving me breathless. His release turned me on more. I held myself to him before falling off the cliff again, into the darkness below.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean a phone  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight

He cradled me in his arms, wrapping a blanket around our naked bodies. His hand softly ran through my hair. I lifted my head off his chest.

"Jasper?"

"Hmmm?"

"Merry Christmas." I whispered placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

He smiled reaching down to the floor by the couch. He picked up the strand of lights and the replacement bulb. Studying the strand quickly he pulled a light out and replaced it. The strand of twinkling Christmas lights, illuminated his face. I traced my finger along his perfectly sculpted jaw and smiled.

"Show off." I muttered under my breath.

**Bella POV:**

We had spent the last five months in New Hampshire. I was finally getting the "college" experience Edward had wanted for me. So the ten of us, Renesmee and Jacob included, moved and started school in August. We were in Forks for the holidays.

Edward and I made plans for Charlie to take Renesmee for the night. He had really started to miss her since we've moved. We were on our way to the lodge to meet Charlie. He and Sue were eating dinner there and the plan was to meet them _after_ they ate.

"Ness, please be on your best behavior while you're with Grandpa Charlie." I reminded my daughter.

I heard a fit of laughter coming from the back seat where her and Jacob were sitting. She had her hand on Jacob's cheek, a huge smile on his face. I glanced over at Edward for answers. He just shook his head and laughed.

"Mommy, don't worry. I'll be good." Renesmee said. She looked over at Jacob. "Jakey you're coming with me, right?"

"Of course, Nessie. I'll be there, where else would I be?" he smirked.

We pulled up to the lodge to find Charlie and Sue waiting for us. As soon as the car was stopped Renesmee bounded out of her car seat and ran straight to Charlie, a little faster then she should've. He immediately scooped her into his arms twirling her around. I walked over to them with Edward's arm around my waist, Jacob to my side.

"Bella." Charlie said as he put Renesmee down and pulling me into his arms for a hug. It felt good to be home.

"Dad, you look good. I take it Sue's taking good care of you."

"Of course, honey. Your father would be lost without me." Sue beamed as she rubbed his back. Seeing the two of them together, happy, made me feel so much better leaving them behind.

"So thank you for letting Nessie stay with us tonight. I've really missed her, the house has been way too quiet without her around." Charlie said looking down at Renesmee who was playing with a ball of snow in her hands.

"It's no problem. She's been talking about it nonstop for weeks now." Edward groaned. It was true. All she could talk about was spending the night at Grandpa Charlie's.

"She'll have lots of fun. Ain't that right? I've made plans for us tonight." Charlie said.

I heard a growl erupt from Edward and turned my head to him. His hands were clenched up in fists.

"Edward, stop." I hissed softly. He just grunted.

"Plans?" Sue questioned noticing Edward's reaction.

"Yeah, I spoke with Leah the other day. The three, well I guess four if Jacob comes, are heading down to La Push for The Uley's Christmas party." Charlie explained. That explains why Edward was acting the way he was acting.

Sue's eyes went wide in shock. She knew we never went to the reservation because of the treaty. Jacob just chuckled. I had a feeling he knew the plan all along.

"Charlie are you sure about that? Did you tell my children we were _all_ going?" Sue questioned.

"Yes. At first Leah didn't seem too thrilled, I'm not sure why, but she said she's have to check with Sam and Emily first. Make sure it was okay to add a few more guests to the party. I guess it turned out in our favor." Charlie said triumphantly.

I glanced over at Jacob who was deep in thought, glancing over at Edward I realized Jacob was probably explaining the situation to him. I knew Renesmee would be safe on the reservation, especially with Jacob going. Jacob probably bent the rules for her, he was the _true_ Alpha, he had that power, besides no one harmed the imprintee.

"Well you guys should get going. Don't want to be late for the party." I said. I knew I needed to get Edward out of her before he changed his mind about letting Renesmee go with Charlie.

Renesmee ran over to me. "Bye, Mommy."

"Bye, Ness. Remember what I said be good for Grandpa Charlie. I love you." I kissed her forehead.

"I will. I love you too, mommy." she whispered before running over to Edward.

He picked her up and held her close. Her hand settled on his cheek. The two of them silent with smiles on their face. Edward placed a soft kiss on her cheek and set her down.

Renesmee immediately ran into Jacob's arms. He fumbled with the bag of Renesmee's things he was carrying and picked her up.

"Alright you guys, we'll see you all tomorrow at the house?" I asked.

"We'll be there." Charlie said. I smiled. Charlie was taking Renesmee, meaning Edward and I were _finally_ going to get some true alone time. Oh the joys of coming home for the holidays.

* * *

**Christmas Morning**

**Jasper POV:**

I had felt the waves of excitement and pure thrill radiate off Emmett since the very first snowflake fell. Alice was perfectly happy, gallivanting around the house, putting the final touches on the holiday décor. She happily trailed through every room, making sure it was Christmas-perfect. Her voice rang through the hallways, singing carols. Rosalie seemed relaxed, and just resting. The snow had a calming effect on her. I had a feeling today she would get worked up over not being human…

As soon as there was enough snow on the ground Emmett came bounding into my study.

"Jasper! There's snow, there's snow! It's a white Christmas!"

I looked up from my book. I nodded. "I know, Emmett."

"I have the perfect plan for Rosalie." he beamed.

"Good for you."

"I got her something she would really enjoy." he added. "How much do you think is

out there?" he asked.

"Alice said a good six or eight inches by now…"

He punched his fist in the air in triumph. "I'm gonna go put the plan into action! Don't let Rosalie get too pissed, calm her down, Jasper. It's your thing…"

I chuckled. "Will do, Emmett."

"You know she has a soft spot for Christmas and togetherness. I'll be getting her present together for most of the day."

"I'm just going to finish this last part of my book."

Emmett saluted me in understanding before flying out the door.

I shook my head. Wannabe.

I went back to my book for awhile.

I heard Alice's dainty footsteps outside my door. I quickly shut what I was doing and went to talk to her.

"Hey, Jasper." she said, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Alice, you look beautiful." I complimented. She was dressed in a little gold dress, that stayedher hair curled and pinned to the sides. Her smile was bright and glistening with amusement.

"You have some work to do, Rosalie's freaking out…Emmett told you about that, I saw it!" she hissed. She lightly poked me in the chest. "Now, get downstairs. I'll head back to her."

Never, ever underestimate Alice.

**Rosalie POV:**

Why was Emmett ignoring me? Really. This wasn't fair, it was Christmas for God's sakes. I understand we spent more than half a century's worth of Christmases together, but really?

"You know, Rosalie. Calm down. You know how Emmett gets when there's snow on the ground." Alice said, trying to assure me of something.

"Oh really, Alice? Then where is my husband? Off frolicking, making snowmen? We've only spent the last seventy-three Christmases together!" I complained as I weaved my long strand of pearls through my fingers.

She gave me a glare, a warning glare. A "Rosalie, shut up before I tear you from limb-to-limb" glare. Bring it on little pixie. I can take you.

"Rosalie!" Edward hissed. "It's Christmas, can your mind be any more whiny?"

_Edward, go find Bella. _I thought. _Go fuck._

He sent me a smirk like he already had. Ew.

_You two fuck like rabbits now. _

I sighed. Sometimes, I think the other vampires in this household forget that we all can hear through walls. And their venom-curdling moans are enough to make me want to pull whatever is left of someone's hair out.

Jasper came in and I felt swells of calmness overtake my system. I heard Emmett's footsteps echo through the room.

"Jasper, let me have a moment to tear my husband to shreds." I told him, holding my hand up as a signal for him to back off.

Jasper walked away, leaving me to my dirty work.

Just then, Emmett came storming in the door. Snow coated his dark curls.

"Emmett!" I growled.

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me like he was guilty of something. Damn right he was.

"Rosalie, come with me." he pleaded.

I folded my arms across my chest and glided up the stairs. I shut myself in our bedroom.

"Rosie, baby. Come here. I have your present." he said, his voice muffled by the walls.

My ears perked. "Present?" I squeaked.

"Yes, Rosalie. _Your_ present."

I sighed. I couldn't stay mad at my oaf of a husband.

I opened the door, and he wrapped me in his arms. He kissed me sweetly, asking for forgiveness. I pulled him against me.

"Not here." he breathed.

I looked at him incredulously. He had a black scarf and tied it around my eyes, blinding me.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me on his back. We flew, somewhere. I felt that we went down, but nothing else.

I felt Emmett sit me down on the hard ground. I smelled the snow as it whirred around me. I heard the wind slowly blow through. The tingly scents of the outdoors gave away where he had taken me. The scent of pine and the crisp cool air filled my senses.

He untied the scarf and it took me a moment to realize where I was. I saw an igloo. Emmett was immediately forgiven. It was the perfect size for the two of us to snuggle in. Or do other things…

"Em…" I began, before he forcefully silenced me with his lips on mine.

"Let me give you your present, babe." he said in a hushed tone.

He took his hand and mine and smiled. He led me into the igloo.

It was even larger inside. He set up a little bed. There was also a dark colored pitcher and two wine glasses perched on a table. There were candles that adorned the igloo. I was surprised that it hadn't melted. There were a dozen roses in a vase on the table.

"Sit, Rose." Emmett instructed me. I lounged on the bed. I watched him as he went over to the pitcher and poured blood into each of the wine glasses.

"For you." he said as he handed it to me.

"Why, thank you." I replied, slowly swirling the blood in the glass. I let my favorite scent envelop me. "Cheetah," I purred. "Emmett, you know me well."

"Only for you, Rosalie." he said before placing a light kiss on my lips, leaving me wanting more.

The monster inside of me ripped through and I furiously gulped the glass down.

"There's more where that came from." Emmett said, as he held up his empty glass.

I sauntered over to the pitcher and the smell hit me again. I groaned.

I lifted the pitcher to my mouth and hissed.

No, I had a better plan.

**Emmett POV:**

I wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but she licked her lips as she swiftly leapt on top of me. She still held the pitcher as her long, creamy, white legs straddled my hips.

"Emmett…" she murmured. "I think we need to play a little game." Her coal eyes darting with amusement

I nodded. "I think I'm gonna win." I told her.

She laughed, the high notes of bells enticing me.

"No, we can both win. If this goes well." Rosalie whimpered.

She grabbed the sides of my t-shirt and ripped it to shreds. She torturously trailed her soft fingertips down the middle of my chest. My body convulsed under her reign. She caused me to moan her name.

The fire in her eyes ignited as she turned the edge of the pitcher towards me. Her eyes seethed as she watched the blood trickle from the pitcher to my chest. It rested in a small narrow pool. She let out a loud hiss. A monstrous growl ripped through my chest as

I watched as her smooth, slick tongue work up and down the planes of my chest, teasing me. She licked every final drop, there wasn't a single trace of the redness.

She clearly felt the pain in my centerand giggled. She knew very well what she did to me. She stuck her finger in the pitcher, the blood dripping onto her hand. She took one long, slow and torturous lick, making me nearly wrestle her for control. It was time for payback.

My turn.

I swiftly and effortlessly flipped her over. I wrestled the pitcher from her grip as I growled. She stared up at me with wide eyes at first. Which led into a very seductive smirk on her face.

I roughly tore her sweater from her body and tossed it into the pile. Her golden hair fanned out around her head. She was wearing a red lacy bra that brought her creamy breasts together. She was just perfect.

I had her cornered under my body. She couldn't escape. I slowly lifted the pitcher and watched hungrily as the blood cascaded into the creases of her breasts.

"Emmett…" she panted.

I licked my lips as I dove in, her moans encouraging me to pleasure her. I teased her by trailing my lips over the tops of her breasts.

"I…need…you." she gasped. Her hard fingertips scrambled, trying to find a purchase. She dug her nails into my back.

She arched into me, giving me the opportunity to unclasp her bra. I threw it in the corner of the igloo.

Blood was smeared over her breasts. Her nipples were begging to be teased.

I glided my tongue across her mounds. I felt a hiss escape her lips. I used my hand and kneaded her other breast. I slipped my fingers between her g-string and her warm skin.

I shredded her skirt right off her ass. The scent of her arousal enveloped me, making me groan her name.

"Emmett, in this little _stripping _game we're playing, I'm winning. Let's score you some points." she giggled, biting on her bottom lip.

She grabbed my shoulders with such force and threw me down on the ground. She crouched above me, dominating me.

"What can I do with you?" she mused as she traced patterns on my chest. I watched eagerly as she stomped her bright red stiletto heel in the middle of my chest. A loud yelp erupted from within me.

She easily attacked my pants, which disappeared before my very eyes. I was left in just my red boxers.

Rosalie threw her head back in laughter. "Baby…" she cooed. "We match."

She was right, her blood red lace panties and red stilettos coordinated with my red boxers. Her bra, before it was torn from her supple breasts, was red too.

"But you seem to be starting without me…" she purred as she lightly stroked me through my boxers, causing my desire to peak. "Not fair…"

I looked at her half-naked form standing above me. She placed her fingers over her nipples and gave them a light tug. My breath caught in my throat as her moans filled the air around us.

She was playing with the string of pearls around her neck, pulling them between her thumb and index finger, teasing me.

She dipped down and started kissing me, letting her tongue roam down my torso. She lifted the waistband of my boxers, and her soft tongue trailed upwards from that point.

I was hurting, I needed her now.

I wrestled her for control and I straddled her. My hands held her wrists by her sides.

I went down and nipped her neck, I continued down her stomach, stopping lightly to breathe over her nipples. I let go of her wrists. I took her g-string in my fingers and slid it down, breathing heavily at her slit. I glided her undergarments over her pointy shoes.

She whimpered my name lightly. I traced her burning folds. Her hips bucked slightly in response. I slipped a finger inside feeling her wetness and warmth.

She shuddered, and I already felt her walls begin to cave in.

"Emmett, you _better_ get the fuck inside me or so help me God." Rosalie growled. Feisty, It just turned me on more.

I couldn't take it, it was becoming painful to _look_ at her.

I thrust into her with such force. She punched a hole into the snowy wall of the igloo causing the wall to collapse beside us. Flurries came in and danced around us. Rosalie's hands found mine.

We found our rhythm together. I quickened the pace and Rosalie dug her nails harder into my back. Our lips met and crashed against each other, our tongues fighting for domination, fighting for control. We were tangled up in each other, utterly fascinated and pleasured. I succumbed to her taste, to her breathing.

Her center tightened around me, pushing me closer to the edge of my satisfaction.

_Fuck._

She cried out in pleasure. She was close to her release, I was right there with her.

Rosalie's heels dug into my back, making my waves of desire swell.

"Em…I'm…I'm…" she was cut off by her screams.

Her walls closed in, completely taking me. We cried out the other's names as we crashed onto the shore of ecstasy together.

Our releases slowed our rhythm. I pulled out of her.

I leaned against her, tracing patterns on her back

Looking around, something was missing.

The igloo was gone.

It had crashed around us.

We ruined it.

I kissed Rosalie's shoulder sweetly. "I hope you had a good Christmas, Rosie."

She turned to face me. "Same to you, this was fun…we should make it a tradition."

Rosalie's arms wrapped around me. "Too bad we destroyed it." she sighed.

I kissed her hair as I pulled her closer. "We had a hell of a good time doing it, though."

She giggled. "Yes we did."

"I love you, Rosalie." I promised her.

"I love you too, Emmett. Forever." she agreed. "Do you have any more of that cheetah?"

"There's plenty of more where that came from." I added.

It was just beginning to get darker, the snow was illuminating the forest, making it seem lighter than it was. It was softly falling on top of us, resting upon our skin.

We just held each other, taking it all in.

**Edward POV:**

"Alice?" I asked walking into the kitchen. The strong scent of gingerbread tingled my senses. "What the hell Alice? Gingerbread?"

"For Charlie, Jacob and Nessie." She said flitting around the kitchen, a smug smirk on her face.

_I'm determined to get your daughter to eat them._ Her thoughts filled my head

I shot her a weary look. "Alice…" I warned. She knew better to force Renesmee to eat anything she didn't want to. "Have you seen Bella?"

She bent down to pull a cookie sheet of fresh gingerbread men out of the stove and twirled around looking at me.

"Why yes brother. She's in the other room. Over there." she smirked as she pointed. She was up to something.

_What the hell?_

"Alice…why are you translating the Battle Hymn of the Republic in Elvish?"

She only did this when she was trying to shield her mind from me.

"No reason Edward. I suggest you go find your _wife_."

I nodded my head, sighing as I walked out of the kitchen towards the direction Alice pointed to. I picked up on Bella's scent and quickly followed it.

I stopped in front of the French doors leading into the "music" room. I swung the doors open to the room and stopped dead in my tracks. If my heart was beating I surely would've had a heart attack at that moment.

There in front of me, was Bella, _my_ Bella laying across a white baby grand piano, which hadn't been there yesterday. She was wearing a short red velvet skirt with white fur trimmed along the bottom and a matching top that left the mind to wander. The velvet curved tightly to her supple breasts. Paired with the outfit was a pair of black knee high stiletto boots that screamed, _fuck me!_ She had one leg bent and her other continued down the piano.

The room was dimly lit. Candles of all shapes and sizes filled the room. The faint smell of freesia filled the room.

"Merry Christmas Edward." she purred beckoning me to come closer with her finger.

I gulped taking a step closer to her.

"Bella…" I whimpered as I found myself standing against the piano. She had shifted her body on the piano so she was facing me. Her legs snaked their way around my body as she pulled me closer to her.

"Have you been a good boy this year?" she flirted, batting her eyelashes at me.

"Um…I…er…" I stuttered.

"Speechless? I take it you must've been bad. You know Santa doesn't like bad boys." She said trailing her finger down my chest, unbuttoning my shirt as her fingers made their way down.

My hands found their ways to her thighs. I slowly inched them up her creamy skin, stopping to finger the red lace underneath.

_Holy sweet Jesus._

"Edward? You're so quiet." She pouted. "Do you not like your Christmas present baby?"

"Oh Bella…I love my Christmas present." I groaned.

I slipped a finger between her skin and the lace. The heat radiating from her burned my skin. I grazed the inside of her folds lightly. Bella threw her head back in pleasure as she let out a soft moan. She then snapped up, quickly swatting my hand away.

"No, no, no. You have to work for your present, _love_." She demanded.

"Oh? What is that I have to do?" I asked bringing my hands up to her hair, sweeping the cascading curls behind her shoulders. My lips placed soft kisses along her shoulder, up to her neck, to her jaw line, stopping at the corner of her lips.

She smiled. "Well I got you this lovely piano, you might as well put it to use."

I nodded my head. "Anything for you, love."

I took a seat on the piano bench, running my fingers along the keys quickly. I looked up at Bella whom was starring aimlessly at me.

"What'll it be, love? We wish you a Merry Christmas? Silent Night? Deck the Halls? Jingle Bells?" I questioned playing a little bit of each melody as I suggested it.

"I'll be Home for Christmas." She simply stated.

I nodded and placed my fingers on the ivory keys. This must've been the reason why Alice was so persistent on having me play her "I'll Be Home for Christmas" the other night. The soothing sounds of the melody filled the room.

"_I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me. Please have snow and mistletoe and presents under the tree." _Bella quietly sang. She scooted herself to the edge of the piano, draping her legs over the keys, resting them on either side of my body. She leaned in close. I could feel her cool breath against my skin as she breathed in and out. She was making it very difficult to focus.

"_Christmas Eve will find me, where the love light beams. I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams, if only in my dreams…" _She whispered quietly into my ear, so quiet I barely heard her. The wisps of her hair tickled my chest as she leaned in.

She started to place kisses along my jaw line. Her hand wound through my hair as she tugged it gently. Her lips found mine as she nibbled on my bottom lip.

My hands flew from the keys to her body, pulling her quickly on top of me. The space between our lips was closed in a fury of passionate kisses. Our tongues tangled together. She leaned forward with force in attempt to bring our bodies closer. Her hips grinded against mine causing the need for her to grow

BAM!

The piano bench tipped over, sending us flying backwards to the floor. Pieces of what used to be the brand new piano bench flew across the floor.

"Ooops." Bella giggled tossing her head back. I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her close to me. My lips met the cool skin of her neck and I begin to suck on it lightly.

A soft moan escaped her lips. I quickly flipped us over leaving Bella lying on her back. I lifted her leg up resting it on my shoulder. I caressed her skin slowly starting from her inner thigh stopping at the top of her boot. Unzipping the boot with ease I tossed it over my shoulder, moving quickly to the other leg. I took my time getting the boot off, only to start placing sweet kisses down her leg.

I stopped at the hem of the velvet, running my fingertips lightly along the middle of her legs. The feeling of the heat radiating from her center sent a tingling sensation through my body. My kisses continued lasciviously up her stomach stopping right below her chest.

Grazing my hand along the soft fur trimming down to the middle of the top I quickly tore the velvet in half. Bella's breasts fell right into my hands as I massaged them. Fingering her nipples in between my fingers giving them a quick flick.

"Edward..." Bella moaned grabbing a fist full of my hair, pulling my head up towards hers. Her lips furiously attacked mine.

She used this as a distraction and flipped me back over on my back. Trails of sensual kisses were strewn across the planes of my chest. The kisses stopped as she hovered at my waist. I could feel the cool feeling of her breath as she lightly blew along the soft trail of her kisses. Just as Bella was fumbling with my pants and pulling them off my body.

Bella leaned over grabbing a candle that was resting on the floor next to us. She brought it up to her face. The soft glow of the candle lit her skin up beautifully.

"Wh-what are you doing with the candle?" I stuttered.

She smirked. Her face was beaming with seduction. She pursed her lips together softly blowing the candle out. She brought the candle to my chest and slowly tipped the candle. The heat of the candle wax burned my skin. Bella's fingers circled the hardening pool of wax as she set the candle down. Slowly she peeled the wax off my chest, allowing her lips to tenderly sooth my burning skin.

The soft touch of her lips against my skin was like electricity coursing through my body. They continued to smooth down my abs to my hips. Her tongue lingered at my hips as small kisses were placed all over.

Rolling us over I managed to rip the velvet skirt off taking leaving the lace underneath intact. I slipped my finger in between the lace. The heat radiating from her center made the ache below my waist grow.

"Edward…" Bella moaned as she closed her eyes. "Please. I need you."

She sat up wrapping her arms around my neck pulling my down towards hers.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Cullen." I whispered into her ear.

I felt her fingers trail down my sides and into the waistband of the silk boxers I was wearing. She slipped them down my waist and I kicked them off. I brought my hands to her panties and ripped them off her creamy skin.

"Hey, I liked those." she giggled.

"I'll buy you new ones."

With a single thrust I entered her. Her walls contracted around me with each rhythmic movement. Our breathing became heavy as I started to kiss the nape of her neck, sucking on it softly. My beautiful let out a moan. She knew what that did to me.

"Edward, pl-" Bella whimpered as her body quaked below me. She had reached her climax. Knowing I had pulled the immense pleasure radiating from her body quickly sent me over the edge into oblivion. I slowed down the rhythm our bodies had created, savoring every single moment I could. Placing my lips on hers I kissed her slowly. Drawing out each kiss as I ran my tongue lightly over her lower lip.

Slipping my arms under her back I pulled her close to my body. She followed suit wrapping her arms around me. Her petite frame fit perfectly in mine.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered.

"I love you too, Edward. Merry Christmas." She muttered into my chest.

**Bella POV**:

Lying in Edward's arms after making love to him was the perfect ending to the emotional high I was on. Everything had gone according to plan. I was more than certain Edward enjoyed his present and I do mean _all_ of it.

"You know I think you'll have to buy me a new piano bench." Edward chuckled as his eyes wandered around the floor to the pieces of bench strewn across the room.

"Never fear, it's already been taken care of." I admitted. Truthfully, my future seeing sister-in-law had already taken it upon herself to purchase a spare bench, just in case.

"How is that love?"

"Alice." I simply stated.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Edward sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of Alice." he said sitting up.

"Yes? That was her wasn't it?" I inquired.

"Yeah. She said everyone is on their way. She's left you some clothes by the door." He answered picking up his clothes and quickly throwing them on.

I watched as he quickly cracked the door open to pull the pile of clothing into the room before shutting the door again.

"Get ready. I'll clean this up." He said placing the pile of clothing on the floor next to me. He immediately started to blow out the candles around us.

I quickly slipped on the simple black dress and red sweater Alice had left. Running my fingers through my hair to smoothen it out, I declared myself presentable. Once all the candles were picked up and put away we joined the rest of the family.

"Mommy!" Renesmee cried as she leapt out of Jacob's arms and ran at full speed towards me.

I picked her up, propping her up on my hip. "Merry Christmas sweetie. How was Grandpa Charlie's?"

She smiled placing her hand on my cheek. Images of the dinner they had, which she willingly ate just to make Charlie happy, watching Frosty the Snowman curled up on the couch with Charlie, the snowball fight she had with Charlie, Sue and Jacob, and waking up this morning to open the pile of presents under the tree flickered through my mind.

"Looks like you had a good time, Nes." I said. "You were good for Grandpa and Jake, right?"

"She was an angel Bells, as always." Jacob said picking Renesmee out of my arms. "Ain't that right Nessie." He tickled her sides, causing her to giggle.

"Right, this coming from the imprinter." I muttered under my breath as I rolled my eyes. The whole 'Nessie is a perfect angel act' Jacob played was getting old.

"What was that?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing." I smirked.

The back door swung open with a loud thud causing everyone in the room to turn and look. Rosalie and Emmett stumbled into the room, giggling and whispering to each other. The seductive smirk from Rosalie and the triumphant grin from Emmett gave them away.

"Hey Blondie, you've got some snow in your hair!" Jacob exclaimed.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes shaking the white flakes from her hair

"Auntie Rose!" Renesmee exclaimed as she tried to wiggle out of Jacob's arms causing Jacob to growl a little.

"Bella…" Alice chimed as she walked into the room, Jasper in tow. They both had smug grins on their faces. Glancing over at Edward who was at my side I saw he had that same smug grin on his face.

"What's going on you guys?" I questioned.

Alice just smiled and pointed to the ceiling doorway above me. Looking up I saw a cluster of green leaves tied together with an elegant bow.

"Mistletoe, love." Edward whispered in my ear. "It's only tradition…"

I smiled as he cupped my face in his hands leaning into to place a chaste kiss on my lips. The moment our lips touched a feeling of lust, passion, seduction washed over my body. Edward felt it too. His arms immediately wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to his body, deepening the kiss.

"Get a piano!" Emmett boomed, interrupting our kiss.

_Wait did he just say get a piano? How did he…? Alice!_

I glared over at Alice who just offered an apologetic smile. Before I could do anything the doorbell rang and she glided over to the door to answer it. I could hear the shuffling of feet and smiled at our new guests.

Standing before me were the missing pieces of the family. The Denali Coven, Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Kate and Garrett (whom I was extremely surprised to see doing really well with his new found vegetarianism), Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil and Claire, along with Charlie and Sue.

"Merry Christmas!" they rang out.

After quite a few hugs, Alice managed to get everyone corralled into the music room and centered around the piano.

"Wait one minute! This is…I don't want to be that close to…" Emmett trailed.

"Emmett!" Edward hissed.

"Cookies anyone?" Esme called as he walked into the room holding a silver tray of gingerbread men. Carlisle following shortly behind her.

Embry immediately took the tray from her picking up a cookie.

"No way! These are amazing! Jacob, look!" He exclaimed shoving the cookie into Jacob's face.

"Are those? No way." Jacob exclaimed.

"Yes boys, those are what you think they are." Alice giggled.

"Ha, look Jake…I bit the head off the vampire gingerbread man!" Embry exclaimed taking a bite of the cookie.

Jake shook his head. "You better not be making fun of _them_." he growled.

Charlie looked around in confusion. He wasn't quite sure of what was going on. I could hear him softly mumbling to himself about things on a need to know basis.

I speeded over to Jacob and grabbed his arm. "No 'V' word!" I hissed.

I glanced over at Charlie, who was too interested in talking to Sue as I scolded Jacob for letting his mouth run.

"Touchy Bells, touchy." Jacob laughed. I playfully smacked him in the arm. "Ow, what the heck?"

"Watch yourself Jacob." I hissed.

"Oh yeah, I'm scared of big, bad vamp--"

"Mutt!" Rosalie quietly interrupted him from across the room. He turned his head towards her, rolling his eyes.

"Edward, play something for us!" Alice advised as she hooked her arm through Jasper's.

"Yes Edward, play something for us." Tanya added.

"Okay, I've got the perfect song." Edward agreed as he took a seat on the brand-new piano bench. He patted the spot next to him and I took a seat, pulling Renesmee onto my lap.

His slender fingers tickled the piano keys as he played the opening notes to "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas".

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light. From now on your troubles will be out of sight. Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Make the Yuletide gay from now on your troubles will be miles away_." Alice sang resting her elbows on the top of the piano.

"_Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore. Faithful friends who are dear to us, they gather near to us once more. Through the years we all will be together and  
if the fates allow. Hang a shining star upon the highest bow and have yourself a merry little Christmas now…_" Carlisle sang as he harmonized with Alice's soprano voice. He took her side placing his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him placing her head against his chest.

I leaned down to give Edward a light peck on the cheek.

I slowly concentrated, letting my guard down. I recollected my perfected memories of our past together, mainly the memories I could remember. Last year's Christmas, Renesmee's first, when we were uncertain of which path her life would take, the relief that washed over us when Nahuel told us about him and his sisters. I recollected it all perfectly. I dug deeper to find the dim memories, the differences between my life now, and back in my human days. I reflected on how I wasn't even the same person, let alone a person at all.

Edward chuckled at that thought, and I knew he was listening.

I saw his face turn up into a smile as his hands went from the keys and rested under Nessie's chin, turning her head up to meet his gaze.

"Merry Christmas, my loves." Edward declared as he rubbed noses with Nessie. He kissed my cheek. She giggled and jumped off my lap and ran to Jacob.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight, I shifted onto his lap as I gazed into his eyes.

"I love you." I told him. "Merry Christmas." I said, trying to keep my mind open.

His lips met mine and I couldn't form a coherent thought, all my concentration went from me. He smiled against my lips.

"We still need to work on that." I murmured.

Edward chuckled. "We have forever,"

"We do." I happily sighed.

* * *

**Authors' Note: So it was a long, hard road but we finally finished it. It was quite an interesting experience for the both of us and it was fun while it lasted. We hope you enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it. We hope that everyone has a **_**lovely**_** holiday season. We also hope that you have fun entangling yourselves in lights, getting dirty on pianos and destroying igloos.**

**A special thanks to jandco and withthevampsofcourse for creating this amazing contest. **

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
